Diffusers are used in wastewater treatment tanks to introduce oxygen into the wastewater. The wastewater is typically contained in treatment tanks, and air is forced through diffusers to produce fine bubbles that flow through the wastewater. Diffusing a high volume of air or oxygen into the wastewater in the form of fine bubbles facilitates biological growth during the waste treatment process. Supplying air into the treatment tank also serves to prevent sedimentation of the wastewater within the treatment tank. The treatment tank usually includes a network of air distribution piping for transferring air to the diffusers. The network of air distribution piping typically includes a drop pipe extending from an air supply to a manifold that is submerged within the wastewater. The submerged manifold is connected to a plurality of submerged distribution pipes that are also submerged within the wastewater and generally arranged in a parallel configuration along the bottom of the treatment tank. Each distribution pipe typically supports a number of diffusers such that the diffusers are also submerged within the wastewater along the bottom of the tank.
After a period of operation diffusers may become clogged and less efficient such that the diffusers must be cleaned and/or replaced. Cleaning and/or replacing the diffusers is burdensome because the treatment tank must be emptied to perform maintenance on the diffusers.
Conventional diffusers are bolted either directly, or mounted via a base plate, to one of the air distribution pipes. The construction of the diffuser assemblies makes it difficult to perform maintenance on the diffuser assembly. First, the distribution pipe may require machining in order for the diffuser assembly to be mounted thereto. Second, the diffuser assembly may be damaged when torque is applied to the diffuser assembly as the diffuser assembly is being assembled/disassembled. Applying,a torque can be especially problematic because diffuser assemblies are usually attached at a single central location and have a limited ability to withstand excessive torque. Finally, common diffuser assemblies are often mounted either underneath or on the sides of the distribution pipe making it more difficult for an individual to access critical portions of the diffuser assembly during maintenance.
A typical diffuser arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,953. The gas diffusion apparatus includes two diffusers that are located laterally adjacent to a conduit portion. The conduit portion is mounted end-to-end within an air distribution pipe such that some of the air passes through the conduit portion.
Another diffuser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,950. This patent discloses a diffuser for sewage treatment. The diffuser includes external threads that are used to mount the diffuser to the top of an air distribution pipe.
Another known diffuser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,922. This patent discloses a diffuser having a header that is mounted underneath a distribution pipe. The header is mounted to the distribution pipe by a hose-type clamp. The header includes an opening that supplies air into a medium through a pair of angular flanges. The flanges extend from underneath the distribution pipe on opposite sides of the distribution pipe.
Another such diffuser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,845. The disclosed diffuser is secured into the top of an air supply pipe through a base member that has an externally threaded section.